Cracked Mirror
by DaggerStar
Summary: ON HOLD FOR A COUPLE MONTHS. I'M SO SORRY! Part 1 " Carbon Copy "
1. Mistakes

_**A Carbon copy**_

_**A mirrored effect.**_

_**A blood-splattered reflection**_

_**A broken asset.**_

_**Stay yourself and steal not another**_

_**Not your sister, not your brother.**_

_**For greed and want lead to consequences.**_

_**Death and sadness in different pretence.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Backstory... **

I acquire new abilities about five times a year. Some would call it upgrading, I call it a cyborg's extra menstrual cycle. I even get cramps. All the pain that goes into my upgrades is caused by constant breaking, mending and molding of my bones. It started when I about nine years old. Basically what happens is my DNA rewrites its self and the metal is stripped from my bones, then upgraded to replace the covering. Usually it's cleaner or newer metal. Every once in a while, it's stronger metal. Each time my present abilities either get stronger or I gain new ones entirely. It's a pain in my ass. Thankfully my dad, or as most know him as Riddler, serves me warm kettle brewed tea or white chocolate hot coco.

If my constant upgrading wasn't enough, I had to deal with _school_ as well. I liked being left alone to draw or write or stare off into the space time continuum. When people tried making friends with me, they realized I was quiet and sullen. Sometimes I made dumb suggestions like, once, a girl named Maddy said another girl kept making fun of her. I offered to shoot that snooty little brat. Maddy kinda stared at me for a while, then hesitantly laughed. After a while people just thought I was special ed. As much as I hated it, I was left alone to do whatever. Which was all I wanted. Riddler took me out of school in the middle of fourth grade because I got beat up. Some seventh grader jumped me and pinned me to the ground. He had called me an unwanted retard and punched me until I blacked out. I remember seeing blurred flashes of what went on after that. A woman carried me into her car and drove me to her house. When I woke up, I looked around to see a clean, light-colored living room. Maddy came from a hallway and said,

"Hey Lexa! My dad wants to know how to contact your dad."

"Bring me your house phone, please."

She ran out the living room and came back with a phone. I had dialed our phone number and told Riddler the situation and he picked me up and took me back home. Maddy was the only one who called me Lexa and, believe me, anybody but her would've gotten shot.

At fourteen I started running errands for Riddler. Ya know, picking up eggs, milk, bread, fruit, vegetables, nitrous oxide, liquid calcite. The normal stuff. This is when I met most of the villains like Mister Freeze, Poison Ivy and Deadshot. I even worked with the Broker once…let me tell you that story later. The first time I met Ivy is much more relevant. I was sent out to an apartment in Bludhaven. When I got there, everything was covered in toxic looking plants. As soon as I got inside, a vine grabbed my ankle and hung me upside down. I simply crossed my arms.

"Who are you and why are you here?" a seductive voice had asked me.

"Um, I'm Riddler's daughter and I've come for a Venus fly trap," I replied.

The vines had set me down and one tried fixing my hair. I slapped the vine and it scurried to a woman. A woman with pale green skin and fire red hair. Thin vines and leaves spiraled up her waist, neck, arms and legs. She had a red pollen mist aura and her eyes glowed bright green. Ivy leaves covered her chest and more privet areas.

"I'd appreciate if you didn't hit my plants."

When she turned her back to retrieve something, I had rolled my eyes. She turned back to face me and held out a peculiar plant. A yellow and purple venus fly trap.

"Take her before I change my mind and decide to suffocate you and your father with toxins just for being human."

"Oh Ivy. I'm anything _but_ human."

I had snapped my fingers and fire danced from my palm. I waved my hand around smiling like a kid with a brand new toy, then put it out. After my scene, I took the plant and walked out nonchalantly. That visit wasn't even one of the most eventful!

I had more little run-ins with other villains like the Joker. The first time I met him, I pissed him off by continuously calling him Jay and scaring the daylights out of him by making a bullet explode in a thug's hand. When I met Scarecrow, I was a bit more than disturbed at the dark lighting and the constant screaming from experimental cells. The time I met Assassin, she almost shot me in the spine. Upon meeting Two-Face I was greeted with a gun to the back of my head. There was a few other interventions and rendezvous that were…interesting. I had grown up calling certain villains family. For example; Aunt Harley, Uncle Bane, Uncle Jay, Aunt Ivy, et cetera, et cetera. I _did_ have a childhood albeit an odd one.

The time I worked for the Broker was just as interesting as the rest of my childhood. It was about a year and a half ago, I was almost fifteen. Riddler didn't need any help and I was mad at him anyways so I left. I took my hoverboard and decided to ride to Bludhaven. The ride took longer than I thought it would so every once in a while I'd stop at a food place. Once I stopped at a pizza place and when my waitress came up to me, something about her striked me as suspicious. She had long blonde hair that went past her waist and striking icy gray eyes. The waitress looked like she was maybe a size four or five and she was literally flawless. I did see one imperfection. A long surgical cut on her hip.

"Where'd ya get that from?" I had asked her.

Her eyes widened and she pulled down her shirt, "I was snowboarding and, um, I kinda ran into a tree and a branch snagged my hip."

She was lying. I had seen a cut like that on certain people before. That woman was a Hugo Strange experiment.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Olivia. Yours?"

"Alexis," I had replied.

"Do you come from Gotham?" Olivia had asked

"Ya, I do…"

"Then do you know who Dr. Strange is?"

"I've read his mind on accident before. You're one of his experiments."

"How do you-"

"You can bend people's will to make them do what you want. Like Aphrodite's demi-gods from Percy Jackson. A 'charm speaker' of sorts," I explained after reading her mind.

"Are you an experiment too?"

"In a way. I have to go Olivia."

"Do you at least want a pizza?"

"Well frankly I was going to try and mind-control you, but it doesn't work on people like you. I also have no money."

"I guess…I'll see ya around Alexis."

After our conversation I had simply walked out and climbed to the roof. I hopped on my hoverboard and kept riding to Bludhaven. About four hours later, I got to a little business next to some beaten down apartment complexes. The Broker's too clean and proper to let his place go to dust. I hopped off my hoverboard and grabbed it. As I walked to the front door, I saw the Broker's daughter turning away from the window and the door bursted opened. Did I mention that I already know them? Well, I do. His daughter's name is Emily.

"Copy! I didn't expect you and your lovely face!"

"Hey Emily! How ya been?"

"Fabulous! You?"

"Eh, Riddler's being an ass."

"Like usual?"

"Yep! Anyhoo, can I come in?"

"No! stay out there and rust! Yes you can come in."

I walked in and say some customers. No. Hookers, homeless thieves and gangsters. When Emily strutted in, a man tried to touch her waist. She spun around on her heels and smiled softly. Emily sat down on his lap and the dirty old scumbag smiled a rotten smile. Suddenly her smile turned into a look of disgust as she slapped the man clear across the face. Hard.

"Don't _ever _do that again, you pervert!"

Emily got up and strutted behind the desk and picked up some paperwork. She had motioned for me to come over there, so I cautiously walked to her desk. She handed me some paperwork and a pen.

"Work."

I walked behind the main desk and began looking through the papers and finished things up. We had a few conversations that aren't relevant. Basically, I stayed for about two weeks. When it was time for me to leave, I bid the Broker and Emily goodbye. Right when I was about to hop on my hoverboard outside, Emily ran out and hugged me.

"Thanks for hanging out Copy!"

Then she did something even I couldn't have prepared for. Emily…kissed me on the cheek. I hopped on my hoverboard and waved, making sure to smile as to not hurt her feelings. To this day I still don't know what made her think I was lesbian. Was it my attitude? My dressing style? My _tie_?

I had gone back home and did my usual things from then on. Worked on a few guns, Conundrum Canes and Enigma Box models. A little less than 3 months later I met the protector of Bludhaven himself. Nightwing. I was running more errands when I had noticed someone was following me. I ran slickly through alleys and zig-zagged across rooftops. Finally I slowed down and persuaded my paranoid self that I'd lost the person following me. I calmly walked through a skinny, dark alley. Suddenly, I had heard a small _swoosh! _When I turned around, I say a boy about seventeen-looking dressed in an all black armored costume with a dark blue design of a bird spreading across his chest and arms. He took two escrimas from a slot on his back and smirked.

"Nice moves. You new around here?" he asked.

I glared,"Depends what you mean by new. Who are you exactly?"

"I'm Nightwing! Protector of this rotten city. My mentor is Batman. Ya know, the guy in a black cape over in Gotham."

"Ya…you're real different from him, ya know."

"Yep! I chat more it's part of my charm."

I cocked an eyebrow."Do you know who _I_ am?"

"Um…let's see. You're in the middle of stealing some chemicals, you have brown hair and blue eyes and you're wearing shoes with a single green question mark on them. I'm guessing relation to Riddler?"

"No, to Poison Ivy. Yes to Riddler you moron! Daughter to be exact. Copy Cat,"I put out my hand as to shake,"Nice to meet ya!"

Nightwing had stared at my hand and looked up at me. Reluctantly shaking my hand he said,"Same to you. Hey…shouldn't you be like, oh my gosh! It's Nightwing! Run!?"

"No. Because I know I could beat you easily."

"Try me."

I swooped over him and landed on the edge of the building. I took my chance to quickly kick him in the back. Nightwing turned around and punched me in the stomach, followed up with a roundhouse kick to my face. I lost my balance and fell off the building. My nano-tech wings weren't forming correctly because of my jacket and there was nothing to grab hold of as I fell, leaving me defenseless. Nightwing jumped down and grapnel-hooked a water tower and grasped my wrist to pull me up. He had saved me from a lot of rewiring that day and, honestly, I was thankful. I had escaped and returned home. Every day after that, I wondered about Nightwing silently in the back of my mind. Sometimes I could see him if I peered far enough through my window sitting on a gargoyle sillohetted by the moon. We had little run-ins now and then for about a year. Each time I grew curiouser and curiouser about the charming and sarcastic crusader. Finally I had decided to do something not-so-rational. I tracked down the technology on his escrimas and hooked it to my hoverboard GPS. Soon I realized his identity when I tracked him to below Wayne Manor. He's Richard Grayson, Bruce Wayne adoptive son. Which meant that Batman is Bruce Wayne. I had walked into the manor and called out for help. An old, gray-haired butler came to the door.

"Yes, miss?" he said in a British accent.

"I'm hear to see Richard."

"Another girlfriend? Master Grayson!" he called out.

"You're the second one in a month, miss. By the way my name is Alfred."

Richard had walked out with a cucumber sandwich in his hand. His eyes widened as he realized who I was. He took me by the wrist and practicaly dragged me into a hallway.

"What do you think you're doing here!? How did you find out?!"

"Cause I'm smarter than the average bear," I smirked.

He simply glared at me.

"What? Expecting a kiss?" I asked.

He pulled me towards the door and shoved me out. I easily teleported back inside thanks to my nano-chips.

"I don't want to stay outside. It's starting to rain and that always leads to hail here. I don't wanted to go back home," walked halfway up the grand staircase, "It's so much nicer in here."

Deep inside Richard had known it would be impossible to get me out and personally don't think he wanted to. A year later is present time and our relationship is rather complicated. But it's unhealthy. Hero and Villain. No matter what heights this relationship reaches, I'll always regret the pain and suffering.


	2. A Split-Level Head

**Chapter 2: Masks...**

I opened my eyes to a blank, bright ceiling. When I looked over to my window, I noticed it was sunny with not a cloud in the sky. _Why does the sun have to be so bright?_ I sat up in my bed, yawned and stretched my back and arms. I walked to the restroom to attempt to unfrizz my hair. All the electricity running through my body isn't the best thing for a girl's hair. It can't be helped by any amount of Tresseme. After pointlessly brushing my hair, I brushed my teeth and washed my face. It's always good to clean your poors after an explosion that almost blew the hat right off Hatter's head. Literally. After I finished up in the bathroom, I walked into the kitchen. I opened the fridge to see if we had anything reletivley edible; Riddler's not a very good cook and doesn't like other people. To my unfathomable surprise, there was absolutly nothing in our fridge except a chunk of grey goey stuff in a jar.

"Riddler, we don't have any food!"

I closed the door and opened the freezer. Same amount of nothingness. I turned towards our counter where I found a particularly sneaky guy sitting on it holding grocery bags with styrafoam boxes in them.

"I brought chinese," Nightwing said with a smirk on his face.

"I could've just as easily gone to the nearest grocery store and got food myself." I said glaring at him. When I tried taking the bags from him, he moved them away.

"Uh-uh. Not untill you say thank you," he said, still smirking.

"Thank you. Now gimme those before I wipe that smirk off you face." I retorted.

Nightwing handed me the bags and I sorted through them. One plate of Orange Chicken and Chow Mein with soy sauce for me. A plate of fried rice and a bowl of Wong Ton soup for Riddler. And leftovers for Clover, the lowly secretary I wished lived in the basement with all the inescapable deathtraps. I gave Nightwing a fourtune cookie.

"I buy you food ever so graciously and all I get is a fortune cookie?"

"Oh please. Fifty bucks outta your pocket does't even dent your wallet let alone the amount of 'graciosity' you have. Beside, some of those fortunes are eerily true."

"What's it gonna say 'You'll suffer, but you're gonna be happy about it'?"

"Haha. Fine, you can have the Spicy Beef Teriyaki and shrimp with the sticky rice," I _ever so graciously_ gave him the food.

"So have you told Brucey yet?" I asked.

"Told him what?"

"That you hang out with some of Gotham's most notorious villains when you say you're out at a party," I said before taking a bite of my orange chicken.

"No, I havn't. I'm not ready to tell him."

"It's been six months, Richard! You can't keep him in the dark forever."

"But he likes the dark!"

"You know what I meant. When are you planning on telling him?"

"I just don't know. I guess when the time feels right," he stopped eating,"What if all this will have a consequence. I mean, I don't want to turn into some lawbreaking deviant."

"You _are _a lawbreaking deviant," I sat up on the counter with him,"Don't worry, I've seen other dimensions where you become a villain and, I'll tell you now, I'll kill you if you do."

"Thanks Copy," he said with heavy sarcasm.

"Welcome!" I said after finishing up my orange chicken.

"Anyway, its not like I can tell him. Bruce and Selina are in Peru for a week and I don't feel like disturbing the one week he isn't brooding and she isn't stealing priceless artifacts."

"Well you know what they say. When the Bat is away, the villains come out to play."

"Anyways Riddler will be in here soon and he'll want to know why we're in a room together."

"Hey Copy! Who brought food!?" Riddler shouted from the living room.

"I did!" Nightwing shouted back.

"Why is he in our house?"

"Get your egotistical, pridefull ass in here and eat Chinese food before whatever that malevolent grey slime in the fridge is blows it up," I said.

"Got to go Copy. Some innocent civilian is probably out there somewhere getting mugged. Maybe even by a Penguin thug! Gosh, I hate that guy." Nightwing jumped out of our _two story_ apartment building window onto a roof and ran off.

_I hate it when he does that. _I walked over to the living room and grabbed the remote. _I wonder if anyone's died today_, I thought as I flipped the TV over to the news.

"Five dead and inside sources believe there is more to come. One of the most dangerous sociopaths in Gotham has apparently _escaped_ Arkham City. This man is none other than Victor Zsasz," informed the voice of Vicki Vale.

"Hey Riddler, did you know Zsasz got out?"

"Course. I've got a camera on every street," he said, sitting down.

"You mean the Tyger cameras you had to hack into Strange's network for?"

"Yep!" Riddler grabbed the remote,"Do you mind if I change the channel? The game is on and the Yankees are playing."

"Go ahead," I got off his 'game chair' and sat on the couch. One of Gotham's most genious and deadliest minds and here he is sitting on a recliner watching the MLB. This is why Batman's not dead yet.

My intercom bracelet vibrated,"Hey Copy," chimed Nightwing's annoyingly beautiful voice.

"You were just here! What can you _possibly_ want?!"

"Can I come back to watch the game?"

_What is it with men and baseball?_ "You have a fourty inch flatscreen in your room. A sixty inch in the main living room and a eighty inch in the Batcave."

"Ya but I wanna see who wins and I'm really far from the manor!"

"Fine."

A few moments later, he came through the window. Not the door, the window. Why he's done this for the last six months? I still have no idea. While the men sat there cheering like they've forgotten where and who they are, I walked quietly to my room. There, I sat on the floor like a little kid. My little metal steampunk spider came crawling up to me doing its happy little squeaking noises. I smiled at it when it crawled up my arm onto my shoulder. Outside, I heard manic cheering. _If Batman wasn't in Peru, we would have been discovered already. At least New York is winning_. I turned on my own TV and changed it to a funny sitcom. While Rachel and Ross were argueing on TV, I thought about what Zsasz was doing. I might just go to Gotham later to check. Finally after an hour, high-fives and cheers could be heard from outside. I turned off my TV and got out of my room. I took my place on the couch in the living room. Riddler and Nightwing chatted about the game and I slowly reached for the remote as to not disturb the anamoly. I switched it back over to the news.

"Seven more deaths repor-" I changed the channel," Next up on BBC America-" much better.

I continued to watch Sherlock for a while. The whole time Nightwing and Riddler babbled about baseball and the first game they went to and how Nightwing has a basball with signatures from everyone in the team. After my favorite show was done, and I was done having a heart attack about the season finale, I tried changing the channel, but it wouldn't work. When I took off the back of the remote, I noticed the batteries were surrounded by acidic stuff.

"Our remote turned radioactive."

"I doubt that, but if it has, throw it in the pile," Riddler said.

I got up and walked to the kitchen to throw the remote in the 'radioactive' droor. On my way back to the couch, a brilliant idea struck my head. After I sat down on the couch, I put my hand out and focused on hacking through the TV network. Sadly instead of changing the channel, it just severely burned my finger tips. _Great, my receptors aren't working_. The TV started to get staticy and I got frustrated even more.

"I can fix that," Riddler exclaimed. After some clinking, he came in carrying a metal toolbox and crawled behind the TV."When did this glowing blue wire get here?"

He stood up and showed the blue wire to me. I got up and grabbed it. As soon as I did, I saw flashes of the same code that I use in my DNA copying receptors move through my vision. Suddenly, I heard the sound of nanobots building together. I looked to my right and saw a girl who looked identical to me. She turned her head to look at all of us.

"My my, what do we have here?" she sounded just like me too. The only difference is that her face was freckle-less and her eyes were red instead of blue.

"Who are you?" Nightwing asked.

"I'm the grand creation of your friend here. Like…a mirrored version."

"How-"Riddler started.

"You have gloves on, but when Copy touched the database wire, that _she _accidently created mind you, an almost exact copy of her DNA transferred into little nanobots. A kind of technology you gave her, Riddler." The Mirror-Me explained.

"I have a feeling you're aren't gonna go back inside cyber space right?" Nightwing asked.

"Exactly. In fact, I feel like giving the rest of Arkham and Gotham a little visit. Toodles!" the glitch disintigrated into nanobot dust and disapeared completely.

"What the hell just happened?" Nightwing asked with a very confused face.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, we need to fix it," Riddler said.

"You mean Copy does? It's her fault."

"No it isn't!" I protested.

Riddler started to pace and Nighting climbed up to my roof to think. _Everything bad just happens to happen to me. I'll never win the lottery or go on a vacation to California, but I'll create New York's desroyer? What have I done?_


End file.
